


Oceans Beneath Us

by skinandbones



Series: Klance - Fate/Zero AU [9]
Category: Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Backstory, First Meeting, Gen, Keith and Shay finally meet, M/M, implied klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: The meeting with Shay was different than Keith expected.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had this in my drafts for months and managed to get some motivation to finish this. I've been really into FFXV nowadays so I'm sorry if you guys are still waiting for my klance updates. I don't know when I'll update this AU again (we'll see) but I appreciate everyone who left kudos and comments, you guys are the best :)

It was a night like any other. 

Keith arrived at a small temple over a hill. It held the pleasant view of the entire city, towering buildings lit like a sea of crystal whites and golden hues, its streets filled with cars as they winded down the snake-like path in the distance. The area was a perfect spot for Keith to gather his thoughts together especially his meeting with Shay and Saber today.

The meeting was unlike the other Masters he had met. No fights rang in a blaze of glory and shed of blood. Shay only wanted to speak to him out of curiosity and respect. 

She approached Keith after the school day ended, asking him if he had time for a little chat. Not knowing who she was at first, Keith was hesitant while Lance stood ready in a short distance away, but when she raised her hand revealing the red seal branded over her skin, he knew trouble. 

She explained with a short introduction and meant no harm. Her voice was of kindness and understanding, even her Servant showed no hostility and only patience as he stood firm and protectively next to her.

When Lance hinted that Keith should take her offer, Keith accepted.

The train ride was quiet. Shay gotten tired of the city view, it was crowded and noisy, and preferred somewhere less populated. She spilled facts about the areas they passed while Keith listened, unsure what to think of her while Lance slyly commented about how terrible Keith was with the ladies.

Can’t leave a girl chatting up the entire time, he said.

Keith told him to shut up, accidentally saying it out loud which alarmed the woman in front of him. Quick apologies and laughs later, Shay was not insulted at all and admitted that she too had done the same with her Servant before. 

Strange. 

She was an odd character but in a good way. Maybe that was something Keith needed after getting a close up with the other Masters. Violence seemed to be the only reason on their minds but it didn’t mean Shay wasn’t capable of harming others. Keith wouldn’t know nor want to imagine.

When the train arrived at their destination, they had the view of the open ocean and not even a peep of people around. 

It had been some time since Keith was here. He only remembered Coran taking him here when he was a boy. Coran would hold his hand as his little self had a taste of what the sand and waters felt like underneath his feet.

They made sandcastles and picked up little treasures they would find buried in the wet sand. Even spotting small crustaceans before letting one free into the ocean. 

And how can he forget his cries when his finger got caught in one of those nasty claws. Quite the pinch.

It was a nice memory.

Shay explained about herself growing up in a bountiful of green fields that stretched on for miles, and her love for the ocean that held many mysteries. She would pick up seashells or some kind of shiny rock and held it up into the light, admiring the glimmers, while Keith removed his shoes and let his feet taste the cool sea.

They walked along the shoreline and their Servants followed behind. Saber, whose real name goes by the name of Hunk, made sure to stick close to Shay and Lance did the same, bumping hip against Keith’s. 

Keith also learned about how Shay was adopted into a Magus family and that was when she discovered her magic circuits. Her training started and endured through many trials while refusing to give up as she pushed herself past her limits.

She wasn’t like Allura, Keith thought and pondered. Allura was more upstanding and proud, an air that spoke of strength and maybe an inspiration. She had eyes of a conqueror while Shay had a sense of purity and a gentle heart. A borderline of love and something else. Who knew what else she was hiding.

_ “Do you have a wish then?” _

_ “Of course! Do you wanna know?” _

_ “Sure.” _

Shay’s adoptive parents did so much for her, and she wanted to give something back, for everything they had done and more. If she was declared the winner, she would ask the grail to grant her Magus family a child of their own.

Their happiness they deserved.

_ “And what do you wish for, Keith?” _

-

“Master, you’re thinking too hard again.”

The tug in his soul begged to see the ocean once more. 

Keith took his attention toward Lance materializing next to him with a grin. “How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?”

“Too many times,” Lance replied with a shrug, a Servant without a care and knowing him, he wasn’t going to stop calling him ‘Master’ anytime soon. The fighter rested his arm over Keith’s shoulder, but Keith simply moved away to gather some space for himself.

“I take it it’s about the Master we met today.”

Was he that easy to read? Keith nodded slowly. “Like Allura, she asks the same question and I just don’t know? I don’t know what...”

“Hey, hey” Lance quickly added and smiled as he made his way in front of Keith, “I told you before that it’s fine, sometimes we don’t have the answer to everything.”

“Maybe I wanted an answer by now.” Keith frowned and looked down at the wooden floors. He still can’t figure it out for himself. Was it because he was weak? That he didn’t have the strength to pursue a goal, and what waited for him was as simple as death’s door at the end of this adventure.

“Master.” Lance placed a hand over Keith’s head before tilting his chin up. “You will discover it one day, I have faith but for now I will help you in any way. I’m your weapon so command me and I will get it done.”

There was devotion in those eyes that left Keith stilled in place. Lance’s words bathed in truth, but Keith wasn’t so sure as to where this devotion was coming from, but he felt safe and that was something he can appreciate.

“You know I’m not wasting those commands-”

Lance rolled his eyes. “I don’t mean that but if you need anything, I’m here. Remember that.” He poked the top of Keith’s nose with a ‘bop’ before Keith smacked his hand away.

“Don’t do that!”

“Too late.” Lance did it again and received a punch in the stomach. “Damn… Nice hit.”

**Author's Note:**

> I like to believe Shay’s meeting is her trying to figure out Keith, seeing a weakness to exploit. And if they cross paths in battle, she would fight and fight for the sake of her adoptive family.
> 
> -
> 
> Find me at [ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
